


Muncea Bebe

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dolls, Drama, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Luz discovers that a doll is similar to a girl who was used and abused.
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Luz was reading her book but she hears a door bell.

Luz opens the door and sees a box.

But when Luz opens a box, she screamed

Luz said "oh no"

A doll has long curly dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a gray dress and black mary jane shoes.

Luz whimpers

Luz puts a doll in King's room.

Luz sighed in relief until she hears a scream

"WHAT IS THIS THING!?"

Luz said "Uh-oh?"

Later

Luz walked into the bathroom but sees herself in the mirror.

Luz screamed

Luz now has curly purplish brown hair with a headband. She wears gold pearl earrings, purple eyeshadow, red lipstick, a purple dress with bows, a pearl necklace and pink flat shoes.

Luz said "What the- why the- how the-"

Luz hears a scream

Luz said "Eda!"


	2. Chapter 2

Luz walked to Eda

Eda wears a fluffy pink hat, a light pink dress with hearts and pink mary jane shoes.

Eda said "That doll turns us into something girly how could this happen!?"

Luz said "I should've known"

Cut to the demon children laughed at Luz and Eda

Eda blushed

Luz facepalmed

A demon old lady was singing as she was riding her scooter.

~Human girl and her dolly sitting in the tree kissing!~

A white fluffy poodle barked

Luz's face turned red

Amity said "Hi Luz nice outfit"

Amity walked away laughing

Luz said "I better get to the bottom of this"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this maybe too sad
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!

Luz sees a book and picked it up

Luz opens a book causing wailing pink souls come out of it.

Luz screamed 

..........

1919

A teenage boy was playing the guitar but he hears a female voice crying softly.

It was a girl around his age 

Her hair was messy that cover her eyes. Her dress had the mud stains.

"Ay Dios Mio are you okay"

A goth girl sniffed "N-no I-I'm not okay" as tears streaming through her tan face.

A cheerful boy gasped "What happened to you"

A goth girl said "I meet a boy in science class and he seems nice but when he starts revealing his true colors, he used me to make his ex girlfriend jealous"

A guitarist started to feel sorry for her

"I showed him a cherry pie but he was allergic and his girlfriend shoved me into a mud puddle calling me terrible names"

A guitarist began to hum a tune into a goth poet's ear.

A goth poet wipes the tears from her eyes and smiles.

"Gracias I'm Lucia"

"Manny"

Lucia and Manny blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

Luz awakes to see a ghost girl

She has long dark brown hair that cover her eyes and tan skin. She has a ghostly blue glow. She wears a black dress.

"Hello"

Luz screamed

"No no I'm not gonna startle you I'm Lucia"

"Luz"

But when Luz and Lucia shake hands, the ghostly goth poet's hand falls off 

Luz screamed

Lucia reattached her hand

Luz showed Lucia a doll

Lucia said "Is that me"

Luz said "Yes it was a doll that weird things happen to us"

Lucia nodded

Luz said "Fair enough"


End file.
